Emo Love Story
by emolovegrrawsome
Summary: Lily Jackson is the twin sister of Percy Jackson but what if she falls in love with a certein hades boy? And what prophecy... First story so plz go easy! Also kinda such at summeries. Cowritten by Unsocialized Bass Player. rated M for language.
1. The Meeting of Lily Jackson

Emo love story

disclaimer: I don't own the series Percy Jackson I only own my characters which r Lily Jackson

On with the story!

Hey my name is Lily Jackson (hint, hint) and I'm emo. I have an older brother named Percy Jackson who I haven't seen him since he started camp. All I know about him since he left is that he's got a girlfriend named Anabeth Chase I think. Any ways I get kicked out of all the schools I've been including Goode High School. Oh I haven't said my age well that's easy because Percy's my twin ( hint, hint) so I'm 18.

Man do I love not going to school because I don't have to deal with my dyslexia and stupid ADHD. Wait, what the hell was that noise I think it came from that alley. With out thinking I went to the alley and saw this really huge black dog with bloody red eyes. It started to charge at me and I tried to run but it got me. Then all of a sudden I see a guy that looked like mik jaggier (yes I know who Mick jaggier is). But he also had a bronze bladed sword in his right hand. Then he spoke " Hey we need to take u to camp fast ok." the mysterious boy said. " Um. K. Just let ask u what's ur name and what camp."" the name is Nico and the camp is called Camp Half Blood k. we need to go now so hold on tightly to me alright." I did what Nico said and held on tightly. Then all of a sudden we were at the camp I guess and it was filled with lots of ancient looking buildings. Then Nico shouted to someone " Yo. Grover go get Percy now!" wait Percy as in my brother no way it can't be. Then all of a sudden a dude that was a sayter I guess came over. " k Nico I'm gonna get Percy but first who's this?" I guess he was Grover. " this is a new half blood Grover" Nico said in return. Then Grover yelled to someone " yo Perce get over here!". Then all of a sudden my brother came over and asked Grover " What do u want Grover?" then Nico answered for him though " Actually I need u because u get to show her around and take her to the Big House K.". Then Nico pointed to me and Percy froze in shock that I was here. Then he was bouncing with joy and started to run to me ( he was 5 feet away from me) and yelled " Lily! Is that my little sister I know and love?". I started laughing and then he picked me up and toke me into a big bear hug. " Percy it's good to see you again after all these years and so u know I'm older than u not younger" I shouted. But then I guess everyone in the camp looked at where we were and stared once they heard the sister part. " HEY! I'm just younger than you by 2 minutes!" Man was he pissed

But then all of a sudden a green trident was glowing above my head. Wait isn't that the simble of Poseidon God of Seas, Earthquakes, Horses, etc. Ok creepy...

_**Hey emolovegrrawsome here I just want to know what u think and no slash because this my first fanfiction.**_


	2. The Fight

Emo love story

disclaimer: I don't own the series Percy Jackson I only own my characters which r Lily Jackson

On with the story!

Lily's POV:

"Um Percy why was there a green trident above my head ?" I asked my stupid little bro. " Because Miss Emo you are a demigod and a daughter of Poseidon." Oh that did it he fucking called me miss emo he knows that pisses me off. " WHAT DID YOU FUCKING CALL ME YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled that so fucking loud that everyone was looking at like im crazy." I called you Miss Emo have a problem about that." he simply said if he was doing this to piss me off he was doing a good job. " YOU'RE DEAD NOW JACKSON!" Then I charged at him when he drew a sword just like nicos and try to dodge my attack. Then all of a sudden Nico threw me a sword so I can fight. Then Percy said " Nico she cant fight with a sword she's new!" Man he is really stupid looks like he forgot about my fencing and sword fighting lessons...Oh well. That's when I knew it was the right timing to charge at him. He was paying attention to see me and I mange to disarm him and point the sword right at his neck. " Did you forget that big sis was a champion in fencing and sword fighting 5 years in a row." I said it as sweet as candy. " what the ? You disarmed me. I thought that was Anabeth not you." " Well you thought wrong little bro. Oh and to all of you and you Percy don't ever call me emo unless you want somethings broken."

Nico stared at me wide eyes at my skill and threat to everyone. Man it's funny to see people faces go in shock. But for some reason Nico looked at me with pride and some what love in there. I wonder if he likes me?

Nico's POV:

After I saw Lily take Percy down in one shot I had to admit it looked hot. Wait did I just call my cousin hot! Well she is pretty hot and she is different and by the way she looks she's my type and might be in love with BVB and Asking Alexandria. I wonder if she likes me back...

_**Srry for it being short I'll update as fast as I can... **_

_**Today's song is:**_

_**Knives and pens by Black Veil Brides**_


	3. Beating an Ares Kid and more

Emo love story

disclaimer: I don't own the series Percy Jackson I only own my characters which r Lily Jackson. To anon its just a band and if that's all ur going to review on thats just bullshit all right the whole idea is different plus its only a random song that I picked ok. Any ways on with the story!

Percy's POV:

(when Grover called him) I was sword fighting with Anabeth when i heard Grover yell at me."Yo Percy get over here!" " Looks like you have to go." Anabeth said "Yea see you later". I started running to where Grover was and I saw Nico with him. "What do you want Groves" I asked Grover but before he got to answer Nico started talking. "I need you to show her around and take her to the Big House.K" he was pointing in a direction where I saw my twin sis. " Lily! Is that my little sister I know and love" I yelled while running over to her. "Percy its good to see you again after all these years and so u know i'm older than u not younger" she shouted. Now that pissed me off so I said" HEY! I'm younger than you by 2 minutes!"

-Today-

Lily's POV:

After I came here to camp it was really fun I mean lots of fun. As in sword fighting Capture the Flag everything. My crush and I became best friends. I know what your wondering whos my crush. Well my crush is Nico De'Angelo the son of Hades. I found out that he loves BVB, MCR ( there better anon) and Asking Alexandria. Between you and me Nico is really sweet and innocent when he wants to be. Both of us battle each other and I win every time because I'm "more advanced" than he is. Man know that I think about it I beat Clarissa from the Ares cabin 10 times all ready. Man i wonder why i'm better than an Ares camper...

Srry for it being short for I'll try to make it longer for tomorrow K. _-emolovegrrawsome_

_Today's song is:_

_A prophecy ( I know it doesn't match but I'm choosing random songs k.)_


	4. Another Prophecy?

Emo love story

disclaimer: I don't own the series Percy Jackson I only own my characters which r Lily Jackson. Thank you to DarkLove12489 for correcting me on Clariesse's name and Nico's last name I will fix it soon K. On with the story!

Lily's Pov:

Today was probably the weirdest day this week because Mr. remembered Percy's name correctly and Anabeth's. As Anabeth would say it's not possible. But that's not the only thing Chiron was drinking beer and sitting down on his now lazy horse ass. Some are wondering what the fuck right now right. But it's true and... WAIT! I just remembered Travis and Conner where going to do a prank today... They used the fucking switch a rou spell they got some where. Which I do not remember at all where it is. And I see them right now laughing their tiny asses off. Well might as well tell them that I caught them red hand. WOW! I just sounded like a cop from a movie...Cool NOT! Man I just sounded like Percy there for a second there. Well better go tell them that the Gods are coming Today for something... Hey don't judge me I'm can't remember everything like Anabeth gosh. Yes I said gosh so what I can say it bitches.. Sorry lost my cool there. Damn now I can here those laughing even harder... That's when I felt water on me... I'm going to kill Percy for this. "Percy! I'm going to kill you!" That's when I turned around and it wasn't Percy it was Nico instead. He must of had a bucket of water and spilled it on top of me. " Nico! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THEN THROW YOU IN THE OCEAN TO BE EATEN BY SHARKS!" I was super pissed and everyone could tell that i was pissed. Then I saw fear in his eyes for the son of Hades that's unnatural for him. Then I see thunder from the corner of my eye. Um is Zeus here or is he pissed at someone. When I turned around Zeus was there but he wasn't pissed but i his eyes were shock. Why would he have shock written all over his face when gods or goddess show that much emotion. I wonder why he let that much emotion show...

_( pov change warning)_

Zeus's POV:

All of the gods were going toghter for a week to see our kids. So since we were all teleporting one by one i decided to go last for some reason. When i got to Camp Half Blood I saw thunder. I know what you're thinking did you do that well i didn't do anything but come here that's it. When i saw the source of the thunder I saw raven black hair like Percy's could she be a daughter of mine. Just then she turned and I saw sea green eyes. Wait! Sea green eyes she's Posdeidon's daughter but how is she able to control thunder when she's his daughter. But when she calmed down I saw her bangs go in front of her eyes. And her eyes got more of eletric blue than sea green. That's when everyone was looking at me and Poseidon gave me a death glare. " Um. if you don't mind me asking Lord Zeus but why did you throw a lighting bolt?" she said but with more knowledge then any half blood besides Athena's children. Than Ares's kid Clariesse came charging at her. " Why the Hades did you do to my clothes!' she yelled " nothing clariesse now go" than mysterious girl said. " No! Not till you fight me Lily" so her name was Lily. " fine but I'm going to win no matter what. Just as she said that she got out a bronze sword that was named 'death'. I wonder why her sword says that. Then Clariesse started charging but missed because Lily dodged the attack. Then Lily knocked out Clariesse's sword out of her hands and toke it in hers. Then she pointed the two swords at her neck. " That's the 50th time that I have beaten you haven't you had enough." 'Wait! 50 times my daughter got beaten by Poseidon's kid impossible' " Ares why are saying this in my mind' ' because i can'. Right at that moment i heard Clariesse yell something. " Your a bitch lily and you know what it's true you an EMO Freak and ALWAYS will be!" wait emo no way she's emo. " what did you fucking call me you son of bitch!" " Damn she's has guts to say that" " Shut up Apollo!" Lily yelled. then Clariesse started to say something " I called you an emo freak you bitch." " YOU'RE DEAD CLARIESSE!" That's when Lily pinned Clariesse to the ground with her sword at her neck.

_(pov change warning )_

Ares's Pov: Wow. That Lily chick is hot. But when she started getting pissed at Clariesse her eyes were black like mine when I'm pissed. I wonder if she's the other prophecy child that is the goddess that was born to one god and is a half blood. And is more powerful than all the gods combined.

_Hey emolovegrrawsome I made it longer like i promised to. Well anyways review to tell me what you think... I'll try to update as soon as possible k. Bye._ _Song of the day is..._ _Saviour by BVB_


	5. Goddess and Love sparks part 1

Emo love story

disclaimer: I don't own the series Percy Jackson I only own my characters which r Lily Jackson. This one is a lot longer it has all the explaining and more of the prophecy. Basically I gave you a hiint of what's going to happen plz excuse my poor spelling... ON THE WITH THE STORY!

Lily's Pov:

When I pinned down Clariesse everyone around us gasped. I wonder why they know that if someone calls me emo i get really pissed for a long time. When Nico came over and yanked me off Clariesse I was more pissed because all i wanted to do was kill her. Then nico dropped me when we made eye contact. " Why is my daughter's eyes black?" my dad screamed. WAIT! Black how the hell did that happen. I was about to speak when the bitch started talking " Maybe she put in contacts so that she can be more of an emo bitch and slut." " WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME YOU BITCH!". I was really pissed now "I called you an emo bitch / slut. What does the little emo freak can't hear". When she said that I let out a battle cry and must hit my stero remote because '_The Legacy_' started to blast out of the speakers. I started to charge at her when i saw that there was thunder and hale coming down but i was still going after her. But my stupid little brother decided to get in front of me along with Nico. " You are not going to kill her today alright?' " Fine but Clariesse you better watch your stupid little ass if you want to live" When i finshed my threat every single one of the gods and goddess were looking at me like I just grew three heads. When I thought that Apollo bowed and all the gods and goddess even Ares and Zeus bowed at me. Then Apollo said " the prophecy is starting today." And like on cue I started to hear the first to notes of '_A Prophecy_'. " what do you mean Apollo" i asked " You will see after karoke tonight." "Ok?"

_- Later on (karoke time/ band and or singers)-_

Man I can't wait to preform damage and crash tonight with my band mates. Then Mr. D said "u r on in 1 minute Lils" "K." i simply said back. Crap now we are on wwhy does time pass by so fast? But before we were on Chiron started saying some stuff then he said " now welcome Fit For Rivals!" The lights went dark like their sapposed to be. Then it was time for me to sing.

( i'm not going to write the lyrics because im in a rush... so skiping to after the her performance... Back to the story!)

Man was that a rush I heard a couple of snide comments from Clariesse. Buut notghing else but that. I was looking for Apollo when I ran into Nyx the Titan of the night ( or is it goddess plz tell me when you review.. Back to the story again...) she pulled me to the side and took me outside of the cafetria. " you are very talented young one. I think you will be a great goddess when you decide to take a gift and want your powers..." she said... Wait what does she mean gift... And why does she say that I'm a goddess and what powers besides the sea and all that. " Wait what do you mean gift? And how am I a goddess what other powers?" I asked smarter than usally. " oh... Haveyou not heard the prophecy young one... Well I guess you dont if you're asking me this... Well it goes off as '_one child born from mortal and daughter of a god shall be a goddess that has all the powers of all gods and goddess and shall b e mmore powerful than all the gods and goddess combained. The child shall recive a gift of a titan to regain the rest of her powers. She shall lead an army mixed with half bloods and gods to win an up comeing war against a titan that was saposed to be dead after he came back to defeat olympus.' _that was the prophecy child."" Wait i don't get it what does it have to do with me Nyx" " you are the goddess that was born from a mortal and a god" . Wait how could this be possible... Wait now i know why I'm a great sword fighter and that probaly explains ,my smartness and why my eyes turn colors based on my emotions... And that's probaly how the thunder came maybe because i was pissed at Clariesse... " So are you the one that gives me a gift ..." " Yes i am... My gift to you is my marks and to give you the power of the night and stars... Are you ready for your gift along with your powers young one.". " yes i am Nyx. I'm ready for your gift" I replied simply as possible. Than I saw something glow very brightly and I felt more powerful than before.

I knew this was my gift and my powers and felt so amanzing. When I looked down I saw my favorite color dress on that looked like one of the goddess's dress but this one was black with little stars one it. Then Nyx gave me a mirror and i saw my face I saw the mark of Nyx when she marks her childeren. While my hair had night blue streaks in it with a black taira in my hair. My eyes where stil sea green but a little more of night blue in it. " You look like a goddess of the night showing her power and beauty now." Nyx said all I could say was " Thank you for the gift Nyx." " You are very welcome Lily. Now lets get back in Apollo mioght be looking for you." " Alright." When we got inside no one notice us well that's good so far. We or shall I say I because Nyx said she was going to visit her children for a second. He turned around and when he saw me his eyes looked like the where going to pop out. He wass lost for words until Ares came over and wacked him in the back of his head. " Wow you look amazing..." but before Apollo finshed Ares cut him off."Dude he just wants to get in your pants... Any ways you look familiur... Do I know you?" Man did I look that different now that nyx gave me her gift."It's me Lily Ares. and Apollo shut your fucking mouth and stop drooling over me."

Ares's eyes widen when he heard me say my name." So Nyx was the titan to give you a gift." "Yes she was Ares you know when people say your stupid you can really be smart." He stod there in shock until I heard someone yell into the microphone" Has any one seen Lily?". Gods damn Percy has to yell that into the mic. wow. He's more stupid than I thought. well might as well go up there. Well make that scare the living shit out of him. When I was heading back stage I heard Nico talking to Anabeth so I decided to esdrop. Crap I just sounded like well on with easdroping.." Nico just ask her out."" Anabeth I don't know if she likes me back" " She does Nico""No she doesn't . She will only think of me as her best friend" " Look Nico. I've seen the way Lily looks at you I can tell you this she thinks of you more than a friend " Are you sure Anabeth" " Yes I'm sure" " all right I'll ask her out"good".

Nico likes me and hes going to ask me out. YAY! Well back to my mission to scare stupid Percy.(when she gets back stage) Good he's still up there now in three seconds I'll scare hi to death. Cue evil laugh...LOL! Time to scare little bro. So I ran up stage with out tripping in my new goddess sandals. An I yelled"Boo!" in his ears man it was fucking hilarous when he screamed like a little girl. " Who the hell are you!" he screamed still in shock. " Wow. Percy you don't remember your own living older sis. Ashame." I saiad. But then I remember that I looked like a goddess and I had Nyx's marks on my face plus the streaks. " Lily is that really you" " Yea Perc it's me your not so sweet big sis". When I said that all the gods even Nyx was up on stage with us. " I think it's time to go back to Mt. Olympus for a couple of hours. Percy, Nico Anabeth and Lily come with now." Zeus said calm yet forcefully. Man did he forget that Im more powerful than he is. Oh well time to go to Olmypus...

_Ooooo. cliffy anyways heres part 1 part 2 will come soon (maybe tomarrow) anyways reveiw and I'll try to repile if it's a question k. Oh and i don't own the songs or Fit for Rivals all go to the owner k . BYE!_

_Song of the day is..._

_The leagacy by BVB_


	6. Goddess and Love Sparks part 2

Emo love story

Srry for not updateing sooner but I had a terrible writers block...But thx to Unsocialized Bass Player gave me the ideas of what to do with this chap plus some more... Any ways the usual disclaimer I dont own any thing but my oc Lily.

Lily's Pov:

When we got to Olympus it was amazing to see. I mean it's my first time here so to me it was breath taking. When Percy looked at me he started to laugh his ass off. But when I shot him a glare he stoped and cowarded down. Man is it me or is scared of me because I still look like a goddess. "Now let's disgust this matter at hand." Zeus said when we got to the trone room. " how are we going to fight the war?" Apollo asked dumly. " well we could just..." Athena stopped right in then and looked like she was losted for words. Which is abnormal for her since shes the goddess of wisdom. Thats when I spoke up " Well first lets start our battle stradegy while me and Anabeth work toghter to figure out the prophecy." Every single one of the olmypians and minor gods and goddess where looking my way and all agreed until." Why does Anabeth have to be the one to figure out the prophecy with you. I rather have one of Aphrodite's kids figure it out the her." What the hell is Hesta thinking and what the hell is wrong with Anabeth. " Look here Hesta I chose here not you so you know what stut your little mouth because I don't want to hear it." That's when Apollo and Ares started saying "ooo Burn." An man did Hesta look pisted at me. Her face was turning red when she started screaming " Look here you little demigod bitch Irather have you go to underworld than to look at your stupid ass coments. From your stupid EMO face". Did she fucking call me emo this bitch is going down. " What did you fucking call me Hesta oh and Im way bigger than you in status than you can think bitch." I know I sounded like Aphrodite but I don't care right now. " I called you emo bitch. And no you aren't because Im a goddess when your a demigod". Right then I knew my eyes turned black and I had all of my anger in my fist and I felt the lighting in me start to go crazy. Hesta look at me like I was nothing. " Well looks like your a disgrace to your daddy." That's it one more word and I will kill this bitch. "Hesta you don't know what your getting into." Zeus said even I saw the fear in his eyes. " Why she can't do nothing shes just a weakling"

Thats when I with drew my sword and charged for her. I saw the lighting going from my hand to my sword. I saw water that was around us go drectly to my sword aswell. In one minute Hesta was on the ground with a sword pointed to her neck. " Whos a weakling now bitch" I whispered into her ear before I got off her and cut her arm. Once i cut her arm she was screaming bloody murder. Then she relised that there was lighting and water going around my sword. " how the hades did you get a lighting bolt and water on your sword ?' half shocked not suprised. "hestia Lily is the halfblood thats a goddess. We already found out Nyx was the titan to give her the gift." Zeus said a little pisted but inside I could tell he was laughing his ass off because I just beat his wife up.

" Alright well we should start figureing this prophecy out Anabeth... So let's get going." When I said that every one left the meeting room or confress room. Hey don't judge me it's not my falt that I don't know what that room is called. Any ways me and Anabeth got to Athena's room and got to work. We start thinking about the prophecy. Then all of a sudden Anabeth's face went a ghostly pale. "What is it Anabeth?" " We have to tell the gods right now." And with that she ran off towards the throne room. Yes I remembered what it was called. " Lord Zeus I know what Titan we have to watch for." Who Anabeth?" Zeus asked stupidly. But be for Anabeth said what Titan I knew who it was right then an there. "The Titian is...Kronos." No I don't want to tear up that old dude after Percy did... Why does it have to be Kronos...

_Srry guys I haven't updated but now I am I'll try to update faster if I don't get another writers block...Any ways there will be a part three because I could not wait to put up this one..._

**_The song of the day is:_**

**_Dearest (Im so sorry) by Picture me broken_**


End file.
